Lyndsay, Secrets, and Perfect Revenge
by luvmusic97
Summary: Lyndsay's side of the story after Georgia has taken Robbie as her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

12:30 a.m.

I am in my room, crying on my pillow. That Georgia Nicolson is the whole cause of this mess. I really dislike her.

12:35 a.m.

I didn't say "hate" because that would be stooping to her boyfriend stealing, dirty level. So, I only dislike her.

12:37 a.m.

I hate her.

10:12 a.m.

The reason I'm upset with her is because (obviously) she stole my boyfriend Robbie. Why, may I ask, why would he choose her over me? She has a nose like someone stuck a watermelon on her face and there was no glue remover in the world that could have taken it off.

10:20 a.m.

We have nothing in common, so there's no reason that I could have liked her from the moment I saw her at my school. It's quite obvious that we have nothing in common, I mean, what are the chances of her actually having a diary and writing in it the way that I do? She's too much of a slob to do that.

11:02 a.m.

My new friends came over, super nice to me. We had met in the hallway at Stag Union and they seemed much more nicer than my old ones. So I began to spend time with Tina, Izzy, and Gemima instead of_...them._ I should have dumped my old friends a long time ago, they didn't like how I decorated my room! Anyway, we talked and we all agree: we _dislike_ Georgia Nicolson. We also agreed that something this serious. calls for revenge.

1:47 p.m.

Feeling nervous, doubt that this will work.

5:43 p.m.

Went out for some dinner with the gang. We were talking and then, all of a sudden, we were talking about our plan. It makes me very nervous, but I don't know why.

"Lyndsay, you can't back out now. We need to bring justice to the 'water melon' (our code name for Georgia). You dislike her as much as we do...or don't you?" Izzy asked. I nodded. "So don't forget the plan. Now, who's the eagle eye again?  
"Me!" Gemima squealed. "This is going to work perfectly. When we're done, she'd rather be running around in her nuddy pants than be seen with Robbie...hopefully."  
Afterwards, we went to Tina's to have some make-over's. Then, we had a beauty contest. Where have these friends been all along?

Saturday 3:06 a.m.

Today is the plan day, we all wanted it starting soon because we're all to impatient to embarass the water melon. The deed has to be done soon, justice is needed.

3:09 a.m.

It's a very good thing that I'm on the juvenile side today.

3:10 a.m.

Hehehe.

11:58 a.m.

Went over to Tina's to get the sleeping powder. "You do know what to do, right? You remember exactly what to do?"  
"Of course! How dim-witted do you think I am?" Tina asked. "Then prove it!" I retorted.  
"OK, first you get the sleeping powder. Then, you go with your date (who is George) over to _Cafe Noir_ and 'accidentally' bump into Robbie and Georgia. You guys suggest a double date and Robbie will have to say yes-I mean, that's the kind of person he is. Then, George will begin talking to Georgia and get her to go to the loo. Then you wi..."  
"That's good enough, I'll need your twin and the powder then I'll be off and operation 'The Dump' will be a-go."  
"George! Get down here!" Tina called. He came loping down the stairs and sighed. Tina handed the powder over and I left. So now, all I have to do is wait here until I see Georgia and Robbie. Fingers crossed!

6:49 p.m.

I have just had the best day ever! When Robbie and Georgia popped up, you could just see the fear in her eyes. She was so suspicious that she asked me,  
"What are you up to now, you be..."  
"Georgia, be nice." Robbie said. "What are you doing now?" I nearly blew the whole operation by telling him what I was about to do-I had spent most of last night running it over and over in detail in my head...but anyway, George did his part and Georgia was sprinting to the bathroom. I was able to distract Robbie to put the powder in his lunch. The minute he put the fork in his mouth, he just keeled over. I was on him, and right on que, Georgia came out of the bathroom. I gave her a little smirk, and I began snogging him. Of course, she ran right out crying. Then, Eagle Eye came out of the shadows. "Brilliant! Now, lets get out of here." We left with Robbie lying on the floor, and George lugging behind us. What can go wrong now?

7:56 p.m.

I love my life!


	2. Chapter 2

11th September (2 weeks after the 'water melon' assignment)

4:00 a.m.

Summer is nearly over, and there has been nothing exciting going on. At least Robbie and Georgia are upset with each other, serves them both right.

4:47 a.m.

Hahahaha, I can still remember how great it felt.

7:12 a.m.

The reason I haven't written for a while is because I'm not one of those freaks that write what they're doing every single second of the day.

7:13 a.m.

But, it does give me something to do.

11:52 a.m.

Had friends come over, planning what to do for the last week of the holi...they didn't give me much help anyway.

12:32 p.m.

Georgia's friend "Jas" came over. Obviously, Georgia can't be bothered to do the dirty work herself-sending her 'best friend' over to complain. To think, I had actually been somewhat intimidated by this wimpy girl.  
Anyway, Jas came over to say what 'kind of person' I was.  
"And, I see you're still wearing your secret 'engagement ring'-still madly in love with Robbie?" So, I lunged for her. She was pushed down to the sidewalk and as I was about to deliver my lethal blows, Tina came up to my elbow and whispered,  
"Save her for later. We can get her later." I shrugged off and left her there. I would love to see her try to come back.

12:47 p.m.

Oh how my revenge can feel so sweet!

12:51 p.m.

What kind of a name is Jas?

13th September

2:03 p.m.

Today, Gemima went to the shops with me for a new teletubby alarm clock (my old one broke) and we were going around playing truth or dare. I was dared for the rest of the trip to go up to random guys and see how many dates I could get asked out on. I had seen a particularly attractive guy and was about to ask him out, when he turned around. To my horror, it was Robbie.  
"Hey, Lyndsay," he began "What happened at the restaurant? I don't remember what happened and Georgia wouldn't tell me, she's too upset about something. Actually, she doesn't even want to talk to me…what happened?"  
"You became delirious and began to snog me," I said nervously. He looked shocked and turned away and just walked out of the shop. I should be happy he's upset, but I feel bad. 1) because of the look on Robbie's face 2) because I only got asked out on 2 dates.

2:06 p.m.

Now, I am worried about karma. What if something bad happens to _me_? What if the house explodes on fire and I burn the whole neighborhood? I'm scared now. I need to do something fun. I think I'll clean the house-people do that for fun right? And, I'll turn off the stove and make sure my father's cigarettes are put out properly.

5:21 p.m.

No fire yet.

9:19 p.m.

Was on the phone with Izzy, she asked if I had found anyone new for the past 4 months. I told her there was no one attractive anywhere within 50 meters of my perimeter. She asked, "What if you haven't found anyone because you're…._a lesbian_?" I hung up immediately.

12:58 a.m.

What if she's right?

1:35 a.m.

I should embrace the fact that I'm one of the opposites and love myself for that.

2:43 a.m.

The karma has begun…


	3. Chapter 3

20th September-School

1:37 a.m.

I have been at school for a while now… and I have finally gotten a boyfriend! Yes! I am not a lesbian! But, the karma has appeared at school.

3:56 a.m.

I can't get to sleep thinking about what happened at school. I just can't take it! Tina has been driving me up the wall ever since I told her about it. She just won't let it go. What's wrong with her? Can't she live with it? I mean, honestly, maturity level: 2.

3:57 a.m.

I will now have to live on the ceiling to be away from it all. She just called me. Why would she call at 3:57 a.m? Why?

4:00 a.m.

Oh, the irony.

5:32 a.m.

So this is what the curse of karma feels like.

4:10 p.m.

I hate homework, my mother makes me put it first before my room. But, I can't do that-my room is way too comfortable for me. Georgia made fun of me for having it so 'childish'. Bah. _She's_ childish!

5:29 p.m.

I was tortured once again at school, everyone making fun of me for it. I had to have my crew create a protective barrier around me just to stop people from poking me. Honestly, even the first-years were making fun of me! How I hate that Ace gang...sorry, let me do that again. How I _dislike_ that Ace gang! Tina doesn't even belive _me _anymore. She believes them.

5:36 p.m.

I'm calling the Ace gang "The It's" so that I won't have to call them their "amazing" name. And anyways, they're all hairy, so they deserve it. I would have told someone like my mother this, but she says that I really need a better outlet for my suppresed anger. That's the reason why she bought me this diary. Honestly, what kind of a parent does she make? What kind of a parent won't listen to their own child, their second love of their life? Possibly their first, (if they ever divorced their spouse)?

6:47 p.m.

It's time to get that anger out of me now- I have to say what happened. So here it is. At school, there has been a rather vicious case of stomach flu going around. The Its' member Rosie had recently gotten it, and was out of school for a week. On Tuesday though, all of a sudden she decided that she was healthy enough to go back to Stag Union One, as long as she had about fiftly paper bags at her side. So, we had eventually gotten to my favorite class, German. Which, for some bizarre reason, Rosie _and_ the watermelon are in. I could hear Rosie and the watermelon giggling, but i had no idea what was going on until Rosie stood up and said,  
"I'm not feeling very well right now..." Then, she turned around, faced me, stuck her finger into her mouth, and made herself throw up on me! In the end, I had gotten stomach flu, Rosie couldn't come to school for another four days, and the watermelon got four days detention with the principal because, after Rosie had finished her barfing, she tried the heimelich manouver on her to throw up some more. Anyway, when I got back, everyone was laughing at me. I had gone up to my so-called bestest-bestie, Tina to ask what was going on. She simply gave a little smirk and walked away. Fortunately though, my _true_ friends stayed by me. They told me everything. Gemima had said how the It's had 'found' my diary and gave away all my secrets. They said that they had found it somwhere in my house-but they didn't tell where.  
"It's the most repulsive thing that I've ever heard!" Gemima said. "What's wrong with them? If they were truth-tellers, they would know that there's a new compartment in your new teletubby alarm clock!" Then, I lunged at her. "Be quiet, do you want everyone to _hear_?" I hissed. Oh, they don't get any dumber than that.


End file.
